


Which Is Which?

by foreverescapading



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverescapading/pseuds/foreverescapading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a male or female turned 18 years old one name would appear on the wrist of the person at hand. Whenever the time was right another name would appear on the other wrist. One of the names was your significant other, the other name was your enemy. <br/>The big question, which is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading my previous book 'Hammered For Days'. It means a lot, so thanks <3

''Fuuuuccckkk'' Harry yelled at his phone

He stared directly at the date on his phone. It said 21st January 2012 . Eleven days before his 18th birthday.

"Fuck my life. This is bullshit! WHY THE HELL AM I EIGHTEEN SO SOON!"

Harry was struggling to come to the realisation that turning 18 was inevitable. He was terrified of what would happen on the morning of eleven days from now.

Once a male or female turned 18 years old one name would appear on the wrist of the person at hand. Whenever the time was right another name would appear on the other wrist. One of the names was your significant other, the other name was your enemy. The big question, which is which? 

It was a well known fact that all enemies hated each other and all significant others loved each other very dearly. Those were the rules. You were certainly not allowed to befriend your enemy. That was forbidden. But if that happened, serious action was taken by the government. In most cases both people were killed. Because those were the rules. 

So you can clearly see why Harry was dreading this day. 

"Oh well. Its not like my life could be anymore screwed up" Harry sighed

He already had quite a negative look on life because of school. School was a horrid death hole that nobody should have to go to. Well at least that was Harrys opinion. 

Guess, I'm going back to that hell hole tomorrow, he thought. Only till the end of this year then IM OUT OF THERE forever!

Zayn Malik was a massive help in Harrys life though. Zayn was always there to comfort Harry in times of trouble and always stood up for him. 

Harry was quite a muscly build but he would never put that body to waste on standing up for himself or fighting back. So Zayn did it for him. Neither of them were wimps it was just that the ones who picked on them were popular stuck up rats. 

Harry and Zayn had always despised the group of boys going around calling themselves 'The Ineffables'. They certainly didn't live up to their name. The Ineffables consisted of three boys- Liam Payne, Niall Horan and the ringleader, Louis Tomlinson. 

All three of these boys were brought up in very rich households but were never really shown any love, so, they took it out on Harry and Zayn

\-------------------------------------------------

"Looks like you dropped your books, faggot" Louis sneered whilst Liam and Niall laughed along with it

"Do you have anything better to do with your life?" Harry asked politely while he and Zayn picked up his books.

"Honestly, uummm... NO" "Well after all, Harold, your name is on my wrist as my enemy so..."

"How do you know that he's your enemy?" Zayn quickly asked "What if he's your soulmate? Did you ever think of that"

"Uhh, yes, you dickwad, and no I would never love someone as stupid as that. Ive told you this a MILLION times already, he is my enemy and if you can't except that then, I'm sorry" Louis said, walking away hastily with Liam and Niall.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always bring up the wrist thing whenever he's around?"

"Harry, your name is on his fucking wrist, that means when you turn 18, his name will be on your wrist either as an enemy or a lover. Just process that."

"Zayn, its enemy. We would never be lovers. Just the thought of that is, ew"

"Okay sure, whatever you say Harry" Zayn muttered under his breath as the two of them walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall stop laughing" 

"No fucking way Louis! Every time you run into Harry you get all weird and nervous" 

"Yeah Lou, why is that?"

"Well because his fucking name is on my wrist as either my lover or enemy. That can be quite nerve-wracking you know, waiting until the time is right to find out. I just want to find out now." 

"One question Louis" 

"What is it Liam?" 

"Do you actually like Harry. Is all this 'machoness' an act that you put on to seem tough?" 

"Are you actually serious?" 

"Yes Louis, we genuinely, seriously want to know if you like Harry?" 

"What an absurd question. You know for sure that I have general hate for that twat" 

"It was just you do act up in front of him" 

"Whatever" 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

"Pssssttt Zayn......" 

"Harry what the fuck do you want? We are in maths!" 

"Go figure. Just wondering what are your thoughts about the names on your wrists?" 

"Harry are you kidding me? Like right now you want me to tell you what I think about the two names on my wrists?" 

"Yes" 

"No fucking way Haz." 

"Malik, Styles detention after school. No talking is permitted out of line in my classroom!" 

"Wow, just wow" Zayn mumbled to himself 

"Sorry Zayn" 

\------------------------------------------- 

After school: "Hello everyone and welcome to Friday after school detention. My name is Mrs Frankin and Ill be in here this afternoon with you all. Please take your seats everyone" 

"Haha, look who showed up to detention today, ay boys?" 

"Louis shut the fuck up" 

"Why Hazza? Why must I shut up. By law I am allowed to annoyed you as much as I like. Because we are enemys after all." 

"You don't know that for sure yet Louis. You'll only know on Harrys birthday; which is 11 days from now" Zayn piped up 

"No shit, Zen. And after we make it official that we are enemys then I can annoy you even more" Louis said with a smirk on his face

"What if we are lovers though? Just curious" Harry quickly said

"Then I guess Ill become to love you unconditionally and spoil you rotten" Louis said while taking his seat on the opposite side of the classroom

"That does sound nice" Harry said loud enough only for Louis to hear. 

Louis turned around a gave him a small smirk

"It does, doesn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry said whilst in the middle of taking a bite of a banana

"Just wondering, how come you are so nice to Louis, when he is a total shit head to you all the time?"

"I suppose.... well cause we might be significant others and if thats the case then we have to...I guess....love each other"

"Seems fair enough"

 

"Oi, babe?" yells a voice from the opposite side of the lunch room

"Hello Nicholas" Zayn says with a dreary look on his face

"Babe, why such a sad look? Im here so you shouldn't be sad. You should be happy because I'm talking to you!!"

"Im sorry, its just been a long day and Im quite tired"

"Sure, whatever. So are you still coming to my football game on Friday night?"

"Uummm..."

"Honestly, you don't really have a choice. See you then babe" Then he walks away with a bunch of his friends.

 

"Zayn! What was that?! You were just asking me about my supposed significant other and then you act like that towards yours?"

"Really, Harry?" Zayn says with tears starting to swell up in his eyes 

"No, no, Zayn mate, please don't cry. I was just kidding. Nick is the biggest douche to you. One day you are going to have to stand up to him"

"Believe me Harry, Ive tried"

"Zayn, we do not want a repeat of a few months ago, okay? If he touches you or hurts you, you tell me straight away and Ill come and help"

"Harry....you always help me through everything but you can't help me this time. Im stuck with him forever"

"Not forever Zayn. Once you hit 20 years old, you and I are going to the government and requesting a new soul mate for you, because clearly, Nick is a dick and you will not have to put up with him longer than you have to, okay?''

He leans in and Harry wraps his long arms around him and holds him in a tight embrace "Okay."

\----------------------------------------------  
"Ooff"

"Oh sorry Louis. I wasn't really looking where I was going"

"Thats okay. Happens to the best of us. Happy Birthday in seven days time Harold"

"Thankyou Lewis"

"Hey, um do you have a free period on Wednesdays period 4?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because currently, Im kinda struggling with biology at the moment because I don't listen in class and you obviously do.. so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out during our free period and do some biology study?"

"Of course"

"Thankyou so much Harold"

"Anytime Lewis"

\-------------------------------------------------

"Psssstttt Zaaayyn"

"Fuck no Harry. I am not going to detention again today"

"Zayn it'll be quick"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I think Im starting to have feelings for Louis"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??? THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Zayn said in a very harsh whisper

"Yeah. We'll talk more later. Don't want to get in trouble again."

"Malik, Styles. Detention. After. School. Again"

"FUCKING HELL HARRY!"

"Oops"

"Malik, thats now two days of detention. No swearing in my class please"

"Wow, just wow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, small TFIOS moment oops!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it. 
> 
> Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave comments about your thoughts on the book so far. they are greatly appreciated <3

"Congrats on the big win boys!" Coach Michael yells 

The team was struggling to hear what he said over the loud cheering crowds but could faintly make out the message

"Yeah, thanks Coach. See you on Monday" Nick yelled back

Nick went over to his bag and reached out his phone and dialled Zayn

"Hey babe, just wondering where are you sitting at the game cause, the team and I are going out clubbing and was wondering if you could give me some money for it?"

"Uh, yeah, about the game Nick..."

"What?"

"Im didn't exactly make it to the game"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You said you would come and I need some of your money"

"Im really sorry but I got a Friday detention and I just got out of it then"

"Where are you now, we need to speak"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Im outside the detention rooms currently."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. You better fucking be there you god forsaken faggot"

Zayn immediately hangs up

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Harry please, you have to help me"

"Whats up?"

"You know how I said I would go to Nicks game tonight.."

"Or he more so forced you to go haha, yeah so how was it?"

"Harry, I didn't go. I had detention, remember"

"Shit. Have you told him?"

"Yeah, well he called me and asked where I was so that I could give him some money that the needed to go clubbing and..."

"Woah, woah, Zayn, slow down. So now what?"

"He wants to talk to me in like 2 minutes now and I'm scared that he'll beat me up like he did a few months ago. I don't want to go back the hospital"

"Zayn, I'll come with you to talk to him"

"He won't let you be there"

"I'll hide around the corner and if anything happens, I'll be there. Sound good?"

"Thankyou so much Harry" He says quietly while enjoying the moment in Harrys embrace

"Lets go. He'll be waiting for you"

\--------------------------------------------------

"Zayn?"

"Yes" Zayn says wearily

"You said you'd be at my game"

"Nick, look, I'm very sorry that I couldn't make it but I had a detention"

"Excuses, excuses, Zaynie boy. You made me look like an absolute freak because, all of my team mates significant others were there, and you weren't"

"Honestly Nicholas, I don't know what else to say. I've already told you why I couldn't make it"

"You son of a bitch" Nick curses while slapping Zayn straight across the face

"HEY YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD, BACK THE FUCK OFF" Harry comes running around the corner yelling

"Why the fuck are you here Styles? Shouldn't you be like what making out with Louis Tomlinson or something" Nick sneers

Harry goes to swing at Nicks jaw, but Nicks quick reflexes click in and he kicks Harry right in the stomach 

Harry wheezes and falls to the ground.

Nick quickly grabs Zayn's book bag and rummages through it trying to find Zayn's wallet. Once finding it he takes $50 and leaves the two boys gasping for air on the ground.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up!"

Harrys eyes flutter open

"Oh, thank god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Im fine. How about you?"

"It was more shock than pain. But Hazza he kicked you clean to the stomach"

"Yeah, I'll be good just need to rest over the weekend and then I should be good"

"I'll drop you home"

"Thanks Zayn"

"No Harry..... thank you for saving me, again"

Harry nods subtly and takes a seat in Zayn's car and slowly but surely, falls asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

By the time Wednesday rolls around, Harry knows he has to go to school. He'd already taken Monday and Tuesday off due to his externally sore ribs from Nicks kick on Friday. 

He needs to see Zayn.

And Louis.

"Never, ever though that I'd say that" He mumbles to himself whilst brushing his teeth. 

He quickly pulls on some black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and heads out the door

Harry spends the whole day dreading but excited about..

Period 4.

Its here.

Spending a whole period with just Louis.

Woah.

As if Harry's life wasn't stressful enough.

"Hey Curly. Ready for some biology. Wait? Are you okay?" Louis said while taking a seat next to Harry at a lunch table

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are clutching your chest"

"Oh, yeah. Kinda got into an accident on Friday after school"

"Wait, do you mean a car accident?"

"No, no, just like a fight. But thats enough about me, how was your weekend?"

"Boring. Harry, why did you get into a fight? If its personal you don't have to tell me, just curious"

"Um.. this guy was beating up my best friend so I went to punch the guy but he kicked me very hard into my ribs"

"Oh, gosh, Harry. Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine. So what do you need help with"

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was the guy who kicked you?"

"Very persistent aren't you? It doesn't really matter"

"Yes it does Harry. You clearly aren't okay"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you. Who was it?"

Harry took a deep breath

"Harry was it someone I know?"

"Maybe. Im not sure"

"Was it Liam or Niall?"

"No, never"

"Is it someone associated with Zayn?''

"Yes"

"Was it Nicholas Grimshaw?"


	5. Chapter 5

“Harry please tell me. Who was it?”

“Um yeah, it was him”

“Who, Nick?”

“Yeah. But please don't show any resentment against him because of this”

Louis sighed. I have to do something about this. He thought.

“How long have he and Zayn been soulmates?”

“Well honestly, he doesn't really know if Nick is his soulmate. He kind of just guessed and Nick said that they were”

“What about Zayn’s enemy? Who is it?”

“Its Niall”

“What?!” Louis said whilst choking on a bottle of water

“Yeah. Thats why Zayn and I don’t really hang around your group very much. Because Niall is his enemy”

Louis comes to a sudden realisation

“Harry, you said that Nick just guessed that he and Zayn were soul mates, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Have Zayn and Niall ever actually talked”

“No, well not that I know of. Wait, how didn't you know that Zayn’s name was on Niall’s wrist?”

“We don't really talk about our wrist names”

“Why not? Zayn and I talk about it all the time?”

“I suppose because the thought of having a lover and loving someone isn't considered and very masculine thing in our friendship group”

“Personally, I think that having a lover is very masculine. Its also very cute’’

“I completely agree”

“So.. say that you found your soul mate, would you, I don't know, flaunt that person?”

“Of course! I would love to show off to my friends that I’m in a committed relationship”

 

Oh my god.  
This cant be happening.  
I cannot fall for this boy, we’re enemies.  
Well, we might be.

“Harry?”

“Huh?”

“I have a plan”

“Yeah?”

“Alright, so I’m guessing that Zayn isn't happy with Nick?”

“Not happy at all”

“Well, lately Niall hasn't been happy either because he and his ‘supposed soul mate’, Selena, have been fighting a lot and Niall seems to have been really dopey recently so, what if we got Zayn and Niall to talk and see if that would lift either of their moods”

“You know what Lou?”

“What?”

“This might actually work”

“Operation Ziall is commencing”

“Weirdo”

The bell rings to commence the end of the period.

"Oh shit, we didn't do any of your biology work"

"Thats okay, are you free tonight because you can come my place and we can study?"

Harry stood there, shocked.

"Sorry, are we moving too fast?"

"Most definitely not. Whats your address?"

Once Harry had Louis address in his hand,

"See you at 7"

"See you at 7 Curly"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter I uploaded. It deleted so I re uploaded it
> 
> Slight smut in this chapter. So.. um.. WATCH OUT
> 
> please leave comments on the book so far
> 
> thanks <3

What the hell am I supposed to wear? Harry thought to himself. 

"I should call Zayn, well actually, no I shouldn't. He'll make a massive deal out of this"

"Gemma!" he yells from his bedroom door downstairs

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Gemma screamed over the very loud music playing in her bedroom

"Please come here!!"

Gemma grumbles and turns down her music and walks downstairs

"What do you need?"

"Arrgh Gem, what the fuck is all of that green stuff on your face?"

"Its exfoliating my skin, so back off"

"Alright, so tonight Louis has invited me to his house to study.."

"Wait, like THE Louis? The one who you think is supposedly super hot, like just a sex god, but at the same time a cute little hedgehog?''

"Yes, but how do you know all of that?"

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't sing so loud in the shower about him"

"Oh shit.. Anyway, moving on, so I honestly have no idea what I should wear tonight"

"Are you fucking kidding me, is that all?''

"Well... yes"

"Okay, just go for a casual look but still look fuckable"

"Fuckable? Really Gemma?"

"Yeah, just wear this top" she says holding up a sheer white shirt "And a pair of jeans"

"That sounds pretty simple"

"Well, yeah, whatever. Bye"

"Thanks. Have fun listening to your screamo music!"

"Its not screamo!!!" Gemma yells back

Harry quickly puts on the clothes that Gemma picked out for him, does a quick swish of the hair in front of his mirror, grabs his biology books and phone which reads 6:49 pm and heads out the door.

\---------------------------------------------

"Welcome to my humble home, Harold"

"Thanks for inviting me over"

"Perfectly fine, would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, I'd love a cup of tea, thanks"

Once Louis had made both of them a cup of tea, they headed up to Louis bedroom

"Alright, so biology"

"Yeah, what do you want to start with?"

"Well, honestly, I was kinda hoping to get to know you more"

Harry laughs

"That is the most cheesiest thing I have ever said in my life"

Louis also starts laughing

Fuck, Louis though, Harry is so cute when he laughs. He also looks so hot right now. He looks so fuckable.

Hold your horses there Louis, he continues to think.

Louis quite regularly had nasty dreams about Harry. From these dreams, Louis had discovered that he had a slight daddy kink. But he could never confess that to Harry, because Louis was afraid that Harry would getting creeped out. 

"You know what?" Harry says

"What?"

"Lets play truth or dare"

"Sounds good you start"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and get a bottle some alcohol from your kitchen and bring it up here"

Louis abruptly stands up and heads downstairs to his kitchen. 

He returns almost a minute later with a bottle of wine and two glasses

Louis pours out two glasses and they both clink glasses to cheers each other

"Cheers to it being your birthday in almost 1 day"

"Cheers" Harry says following his action

"Alright Hazza, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Honestly, if you could pick, would you want to be my significant other"

Harry does not even have to think

"Yes, any day. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If I took off your pants right now, would you stop me?"

Louis is taken back by this comment but answers,

"No"

Then very quickly, Harry climbs onto Louis and starts straddling his chest. He leans down to kiss Louis. Instantly Louis responds back into the kiss and it is getting heated.

"Ahhhhh" Harry moans into the kiss whilst Louis starts grinding his crotch up into Harrys bum. Harry returns the favour and starts humping Louis growing bulge. 

''Fuck....yes Harry..keep going"

Shirts come flying off their bodies onto Louis bedroom floor. Next, is pants. Harry gets off Louis chest and places himself in between Louis outstretched legs. Harry then reaches up to the smaller boys v-line and starts to leave kisses all the down until he gets to the band of his boxers. He begins to palm down onto Louis cock making Louis moan even more than before. Slowly, but surely, Harry reveals Louis hard leaking dick, to the air. Harry doesn't hesitate to start sliding his thumb over Louis slit. More premium was starting to leak out now. 

"Please, Hazza...ahhhh..need your mouth"

Harry reacts right away and slowly puts his mouth on Louis member. Didn't take the older boy much longer than 5 minutes to squirt his hot load into the taller boys mouth. Harry swallowed it.

"Such a good boy Harry" Louis coos as he brings Harry to his face and begins to hungrily kiss him.

They both slowly start putting their clothes back on. Once that is done they both sit on Louis bed and drink the rest of the bottle of wine and just admire each other while talking about their lives to each other. Before they know it it is 2 am. 

"I should really be getting home now. My parents would be worried."

"Harry you are drunk off your ass"

"I'll call my sister Gemma"

10 minutes later Gemma is outside Louis place

"Goodnight Lou, thanks for such an amazing night. We really need to do this again some time, but actually set aside a bit of time to do your biology"

"Sounds good. Goodnight H"

\--------------------------------

"Hey Gem"

"Hey Haz"

"Why is there a pillow on your car seat?"

"I brought it just in case you had a sore bum"

"Why would I have a sore bum?"

"Just taking cautions and making sure you are okay"


End file.
